Fomorian Sabotage
Fomorian Sabotage is a special Sabotage Alert variant that involves using Archwings to engage and destroy a Balor Fomorian before it reaches a Relay. Mechanics Similar to Alerts, Fomorian Sabotage missions will occasionally show up on the star chart as mission nodes, appearing beside the chosen planet's active Relay. Each Fomorian Sabotage mission has a timer displaying the time until it reaches the relay, along with a health counter showing the percent of health it has remaining. In order to participate in a Fomorian Sabotage mission, a player must have an Archwing available, as well as a Fomorian Disruptor equipped in their Gear menu. Note that Fomorian Disruptors require Omega Isotopes to craft, which are available as random enemy drops from any mission node on the planet where the Fomorian Sabotage mission is present. In mission, players must make their way into the interior of the Balor Fomorian on the other end of the map, dealing with threats along the way including Zeplens and the Balor Fomorian's own weaponry. The Fomorian's entrances are protected by energy shields that bar players from entering, and must be brought down by destroying two shield generators located at the top of the Fomorian. Once inside the Fomorian, a player must activate their Fomorian Disruptor in order to remove the protective shielding on the Fomorian Power Core, which will allow it to be damaged by weapons for 30 – 40 seconds, depending on the planet's difficulty. Unlike with normal Sabotage missions, the goal is not to destroy the core outright, but instead deal as much damage as possible to the core within the short window that the shield is down. While the entirety of the Power Core can be damaged, there are 8 large spinning power nodes on the core which can be destroyed to deal more damage to it. The Power Core's shield will reactivate after the vulnerability duration has expired, at which point players have 30 seconds with which to evacuate from the Fomorian ship and escape into a safe distance of 350 meters (1,400 Archwing meters) away from it. The mission successfully ends once the 30 seconds are up, and a player manages to safely escape. The damage dealt to the Fomorian Power Core on a single run will result in the Fomorian's overall mission health being reduced, accumulating as more missions are run against it by the community. The Fomorian Sabotage alert ends once the Fomorian's overall health has been reduced to 0. If a Fomorian is not destroyed before the time listed for it to reach the Relay is over, the Fomorian will destroy the Relay, permanently removing said Relay from the star chart. Notes *Archwing Abilities are nullified within a 1,400 meter radius around the Fomorian Power Core (listed as 350 meters on the HUD), preventing their use. This is, not coincidentally, the distance the players must fly from the core to extract safely. Rewards *Fomorian Sabotage missions will usually reward 400 Endo after each successful run but have a chance of rewarding a random component for the Imperator Vandal instead. Players are also rewarded a large amount of Credits on the first successful run against a Fomorian; this cash reward is only granted once per Fomorian. Trivia *Fomorian Sabotage was first featured in the Operation Eyes of Blight Event, featuring multiple Balor Fomorians assaulting the Tenno Relays. This mission type was only properly introduced into the game as an occasional Alert in . Fomorian Sabotage History The following table keeps track of the Fomorian Sabotage alerts since Patch History }} See also *Operation Eyes of Blight, the Event that introduced this mission type. *Fomorian *Alerts Category:Missions